A pior semana da Akatsuki
by Kouzuki Nocturn Standtfelt
Summary: Aos poucos q acopanhavam esta fic....eu sinto lhes informar que minha criatividade acabo de vez para fzer os jogos....mais espero  que todos os que acompanhavam essa fic começem a ler a minha prox fic! ASs:Nocturn
1. O inicio de tudu

**A pior semana da Akatsuki**

Primeira fic não me matem,esse cap é so como tudu começo mais o próximo será bom eu espero D

x

Era um belo dia de domingo e parecia que com esse domingo a semana ia ser perfeita mais eles não sabia q deidara e tobi aviam planejado jogos para que toda a akatsuki participassem.

Tobi:Eu e deidara-senpai planejamos jogos para essa semana inteirinha

Pain:M..mais oque????(frustrado)Eu na...

Deidara:Você decho sim chefinho você não lembra??(Sem liga que estava interrompendo a fala do seu chefe)

Tobi:Oba flash Back D

Tobi:Oi chefinhu(ignorando que o pain estava com uma arma apontada na cabeça dele)

Pain:Quié tobi se não for algo sobre biju eu vou atirar em você Ò,ó!!(falou isso gritandu tão alto q a akatsuki inteira ouviu

Konan ouviu o pain gritando e resolveu ir até La

Konan:Seja la oque o tobi tenha a dizer,da uma chance pain

Falando alto que a Akatsuki inteira ouviu denovo O,o,c assustando porque "da uma chance pó tobi fala"ela devia ta doente da cabeça,ou o grito que o pain deu agorinha poco fez ela mancha todo o pé de esmalte com o susto(que por um acaso aconteceu isso mesmo).E eles nem tinham percebido que o tobi já tinha começado a falar e acabo de falar junto com a konan

Pain:Ok,ok mais c você grita mais uma vez konan eu te mato,te perdoei dessa vez porque somos amigos deste a infância.

Tobi:Valeu chefis(nem percebeu que a afirmação do pain tinha sido para a konan e não para ele)

Pain:Ok tobi oque você queria falar???

Apenas nota-se uma fumaça no lugar que era para o tobi estar

Todos os Akatsukis menos tobi:TOBI SEU BAKAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tobi:Mais porque eu sou um baka???

Todos menos tobi:PORQUE SIM!

x

Próximo capitulo será o inicio dos jogos gente eu sei que esse capitulo ta ridículo mais não me matem!

Sem algumas (umas 5 porque esse capa ki não foi bom)reviews sem continuação tchau


	2. Cabra Cega

**A pior semana da Akatsuki**

_Gente __eu __fiquei feliz pelas reviews e vou__ tenta melhorar!_

_Mais também fiquei muito triste não venho nenhuma opção de jogo __T,_

* * *

**Capitulo ****2****-****Cabra cega**

Era um domingo normal, cujo o nosso grande líder da Akatsuki estava voltando para o esconderijo de sua organização a Akatsuki.Mais oque ele não sabia é que Tobi avia conseguido convencer todos os Akatsuki a fazer um jogo de cabra cega no pain até mesmo Konan foi convencida!

Oque esta acontecendo aqui, será que alguém pode me dizer??-disse Pain irritado percebendo que o seu esconderijo estava mais escuro do que o normal.

Tobi?Deidara?Zetsu?Hindan?Kakuzo?Sasori??(haviam ressuscitado ele)Kisame?Itachi??KONAN?????-disse pain prestes a explodir

Pain percebeu uma pessoa de cabelos vermelhos se aproximar dele

Pain desculpe mais Tobi me convenceu a fazer isso!-disse konan pondo uma venda nele

Oba chefinhu vai brincar de cabrinha ceguinha com nós!-disse Tobi feliz!-e se estragar o meu amável joguinho eu te mato!-ò,Ó

Pain tinha a capacidade de matar Tobi com facilidade mais ao sentir uma terrível aura que emanava de tobi ele já ficou com medo x,X

Ta fazer oque?-disse pain com um olhar maliguino

E assim começou o jogo com o pain mais não durou muito porque ele logo pegou tobi,para se vingar por fazer ele ficar com medo em publico.

Tobi magoou fui o primeiro a ser pego e como todos estão olhando tobi com uma cara estranha tobi ficou com medo T,T- disse tobi com medo

Todos estavam encarando tobi com um olhar pior do que o do Itachi

Como já se bastasse um louco maníaco que acha que explosão é uma arte,agora tenho que agüentar um baka com a mentalidade de um bebê se não for pouco- disse pain já muito irritado com tobi

Quem é o maníaco por artes explosivas que eu vou ensinar uns truques a ele o.\

Acho que não fui bastante expressivo é um maníaco por artes explosivas,que tem uma boca em cada mais,tem uma franja ridícula e chama o Sasori de danna- disse líder

QUEM É ESSE Só eu- (caiu a ficha finalmente)disse deidara triste

Finalmente caiu a ficha- disse todos menos deidara

Senpai dica assim não- disse tobi passando a mão na cabeça de Kisame- nossa senpai sua pele ta áspera,parecendo até o peixinho fora da água do Kisame

É porque sou eu tobi seu bakaaaaa!-disse kisame preparando para atacar tobi

Iiiiiiiiiiii foi mal ai peixinho...errr kisame.Vamos Jogar ates que ele me mate...SOCOROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- disse tobi

Kisame deixa ele impas se...-disse pain olhando para kisame meio querendo dizer "você se vinga dele assim que começa a brincadeira"

Kisame percebeu isso quase diretamente

Então vamos começar logo poxaaaaaaaaaaaa- disse konan já brava

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tobi estava perambulando por todos os cantos da caverna e tropeçando nos pés que Pain colocava para se vingar.Kisame passou sua espada que raspa e não corta bem na bunda de tobi sem querer mais seu alvo era a cabeça dele mais como ele tropeçou de novo

Quem foi o amiguinho de tobi que raspo minha bunda- disse tobi magoado

Tobi saiu correndo atrás do disgraçado que tinha raspado a sua bunda fazendo-o pegar o Sasori

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasori já por sua fez aceitou de bom grado porque ele sabia que estava devendo uma porque foi Tobi que o ressuscitou

Só dessa vez você fica vivo Tobi- disse Sasori

Mas já por sua vez foi desmontado por inteiro por konan que queria acabar com essa brincadeira o quanto antes para poder voltar a pintar suas unhas

E todos voltaram para seus deveres e tobi sem nenhum dever porque pain sabia que se tobi fizesse algo ia acontecer um desastre pior de quando a konan ficou uma semana com a cara cheia de esmalte por causa que deidara estava brincando de guerra de tacar coisas(nossa que originalidade ¬,¬)enquanto konan estava dormindo e seu tênis acertou a coleção de esmaltes dela fazendo todo o esmalte ir direto na cara dela(NOSSAA ISSO PARECEU UM FLASH BACK ò,Ó)

Já de noite tobi já havia preparado o jogo de amanha e quem seria a vitima

Na reuniam de tirar o ultimo bijuu que por sinal era a kyuubi perceberam que estava faltando Sasori só ai perceberam que tinham esquecido de montar ele.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Vovó venha aqui me montar santa vovó- disse Sasori já chorando

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Gente agradeço__ ao igorsambora por ter dado umas dicas e também a Dona da Morte por ter dado umas dicas __tambem__ e __tambem__ a todos que postaram D_

_BUUUUUUUUUUUUUM_

_A arte is bang_

_Deidara__oque você esta fazendo aqui_

_Só vir agradecer por não mostrar o mico que eu passei na minha vez da cabra __cega,__estou interrompendo??_

_Sim estou dando as palavras finais __O,__o_

_Atá sem reviews sem continuação fui jaja o tobi aparece aqui..._

_Como o deidara disse sem reviews sem continuação! _


	3. Verdade ou Desafio

**Verdade ou Desafio**

_Oi próximo capitulo só_

* * *

Era uma noite normal mais tobi estava preparando a caverna para seu próximo jogo, que era verdade ou desafio que já tinha preparado uma lista gigantesca de desafios e de verdade quando ele ia pergunta para alguém!

Tinha amanhecido e tobi havia feito café da manha para todos

Todos estavam descendo as escadas quando viu tobi limpando a sala e tudo mais (OBS- num sei nada de faxina e nem quero saber Ò.Ó)

**-**Mais que diabos você esta fazendo aqui tobi??- **perguntaram os Akatsukis**

**-**Ué mais tobi não pode limpar o esconderijo quando quer?- **Disse tobi**

**-**Ok...ok...acho que não nos expressamos bem...er...OQUE VOCE QUER TOBI??- **disse**** eles já irritados**** com tobi**

**-**Bem como tobi é um bom garoto,tobi pensou que ia ser uma boa fazer um jogo de verdade e desafio! E como tobi já tem sua lista inteira feita de desafios para todo mundo, arrumei o local, fic o café da manha para vocês não pensarem que tobi é um mau garoto, porque tobi não é! ò,Ó- **Disse Tobi**

**- **Ok...tobi nos vamos jogar...mais só por 30minutos- **disse pain com um certo olhar demoníaco**

-Tobi quer até escurecer,se não tobi conta o segredo de pain para todos...D-** disse o alegre tobi**

-Ok..ok...ok nos jogamos com você até o anoitecer- **disse pain já apavorado **

-Maia que segredo é esse tobi!-**disse os Akatsukis já ****curiosos...****que para deixar pain apavorado precisa hein **

-...è esse daqui- **disse tobi mostrando uma caixinha**

-Ok vamos jogar O,o- **disse pain**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o**

-Girandooooo a garrafinhaa!- **disse tobi**

-Er...bem...Deidara pergunta pra chefinho- **disse ****Itachi**

-Verdade ou desafio chefis- **disse deidara**

-Desafio...

-Desafio você nos contar o seu segredo

È isso aeee deidara- disse os Akatsuki

-Ta bommm...eu vou morrer mais antes de morrer eu quero que vocês fiquem sabendo que o verdadeiro líder da Akatsuki é o tobi...mais agora o segredo é...-**suspirando, com medo de morrer**- Eu amo a konan e La ta uma foto de nos se beijando

-Vem pain vamos para o seu quarto que La podemos ficar à-vontade- **disse konan com uma faca na mã****o**

**5 horas depois**

_Eles desmaiaram ao saber que tobi era o líder da __Akatsuki__desculpem a __interrupção__ minha na história..._

**0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Tobi pergunta para Kakuzo- **disse o próprio tobi**

**-**Verdade ou desafio?

-Ver...er...desafio

-Desafio você **QUEIMAR** todo o seu dinheiro foro e depois anda de cueca em konoha, e gritando como uma louca psicopata D tobi é um bom menino ;-

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

La em konoha Kakuzo queimar todo seu dinheiro e sai correndo gritando como uma louca psicopata só de cueca!

Todos os de konoha ficaram com os olhos arregalados, mas não pelo fato de ele estar correndo de cueca e gritando como uma louca psicopata e sim pelo fato de um homem com varias cicatrizes nas costa e quatro "rostos"(_se é que podemos falar assim)_eesse homem tava correndo feito um louca psicopata de cueca no meio de konoha O,O

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

De volta no esconderijo...

-TOBI VOCE ME PAGA, VOCE É UM GAROTO MUITOOOO MAIS MUITO MAL MESMO!!-**Kakuzo disse isso chorando pelo seu ****dinheiroooo**

E com isso Kakuzo saiu da brincadeira e foi para o seu quarto chorar até a vida dos 5 corações dele acabe

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

-Ta...esquecendo isso vamos voltar para a brincadeira de tobi- **disse tobi muito alegre- **próximo é...D eu pergunto para Uchiha Itachi!!!

-ta...Verdade...nao vou escolher desafio mais nem...não quero sofrer que nem o Kakuzo

-BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ...tão ta...fazer oque...errr... bem...é verdade que você Le mangá hentai Yuri...e ainda por cima é verdade que você deixou o seu irmãozinho vivo só para sacanear com ele pelo resto da vida dele...então é verdade??

-TCHAU-** Itachi sai correndo chorando feito um bebe recém nascido para seu quarto **

-Girandooooo...eu pergunto para o SENPAI...

-desafio acaba logo com isso...

-Desculpe senpai mais... desafio você...explodir o fluffy a Mãozinha da explosão com o seu c7(_o c7 é mais fraco que o c1 O,o só da para explodir um bichinho de pelúcia)_

_-_XAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU T.\-**foi que nem o Itachi**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

E assim se foi até só restarem tobi e o Zetsu

**E os desafios que os 2 terão que cumprir serão esses:**

Zetsu terá que;

Mostrar o seu verdadeiro corpo e explicar como ele tem filhos já que ele é uma planta!

Tobi terá que;

Tirar sua mascara,falar seu verdadeiro nome e se declarar para o deida

* * *

_Gente eu odeio yaoi o declarar do tobi nao é coisa yaoi..._

_gente eu estava com preguisa de escrever me desculpem pelo cap_

_o prox cap so vai sai semana que vem se eu tiver algumas reviews novas...D_

_Ah o pain num morreu konan estava com uma faca só para disfarçar seus verdadeiros objetivos ...prox cap vai ser um extra para eu ter mais tempo pa pensar em jogos_

_SEM REVIEWS SEM CUNTINUAÇAO!! Ò,ó_


	4. Extra I

**Extra!**

_Gente não tenho idéia nenhuma pa__ra__ f__a__ze um extra __x,__X_

_O extra vai ser tipo duma __entrevista,__não tenho idéia melhor x,X_

_Gent__ os extras vão ser entrevistas com o Yondaime!_

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o _**

**Nocturn**: Hoje estamos com Namikage Minato!!!!!!!!! Nosso Querido Hokage que salvou Konoha da demoníaca raposa de nove caudas Kyuubi, sim nada mais nada menos que YONDAIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Yondaime**: Eu sei que você é o meu fã nº1 mais não precisa de tanto, oi meninas e meninos!

**Nocturn:** Você tem o direito de me pergunta só uma coisa apenas uma coisa ok????

**Yondaime:** Ok,porque você revelou meu nome? era para eles descobrirem lendo mangá!

**Nocturn:** Er... porque sim D

**Yondaime:** Ok...vamos a entrevista...e você tem que termina a one shot que c ta fazendo que eu revivi!

**Nocturn:** Ok...isso não vem ao caso e porque você revelou minha one shot!

**Yondaime:** como você mesmo disse...Porque sim D

**Nocturn:** Ta er...porque você não selou a Kyuubi em qualquer outro?Porque justo no seu filho???

**Yondaime:** Como eu ser de bom coração eu intendo como seria ter um filho com um demônio dentro de si... e os pais iam abandonar eles!entao selei no meu prepio filho que ia ficar órfã mesmo que eu selasse em qualquer outro porque eu iria morrer usando tal jutsu

**Nocturn:**ZZZZZZZzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZ

**Yondaime:** Vou aproveitar para sair daqui!

**Nocturn:** Espera você não vai fugir assim não Ò,Ó

**Yondaime:** Magoei...

**Nocturn:** Foi difícil criar o rasengan???

**Yondaime:** Não imagina...se acha fácil estourar um balão de água só com chakra, Foi mais difícil que criar qualquer outra técnica!

**Nocturn:** Você se sente orgulhoso por teu filho ter terminado sua obra incompleta, melhor dizendo completar o rasengan ?

**Yondaime:** Lógico ele é a única pessoa que podia me superar! Mais não sou só famoso por ser um gênio que só aparece em centenas de anos, também sou famoso por ser o mais rápido do mundo

**Nocturn:** Yondaime como ultima pergunta desse extra! Você autografa o meu boneco em tamanho real de você, posters, etc...

**Yondaime:** Se tiver caneta no mundo para isso sim! o,O

**Nocturn:** Tem sim... eu comprei 2 pacotes cheios de caneta

**Nocturn:** Já ia me esquecendo sem reviews sem capitulo novo que não é extra!

**Yondaime:** É se não acabo com vocês com meu rasengan! Se eu ainda tiver braços

**Nocturn:** Até o próximo capitulo,nas reviews deixem perguntas porque vou fazer mais extras,gostei de interrogar o minato...Yondaime!


	5. Revelaçoes

_**Revelações!**_

_Gente MIL desculpas pela demora eu até ia por outro extra porque realmente __eu tava sem idéias x,x...mais também dois extras seguidos não ia dar muito certo x,x_

_Sábado vai ta o outro capitulo para me desculpar com vocês chega de papo e GO fic xD

* * *

_

**Revelaçoes-**

Numa tarde que por incrível q pareça até a essa hora estava tudo muito calmo.Todos estavam pensando que tobi estava MUITO doente nesse dia ele não falou nem siquer "tobi é um bom garoto" nem mesmo teve um jogo até agora, Tobi realmente estava muito...NORMAL!!!

Ouvi-se alguém descendo a escada, assim que perceberam que era tobi correram em direção a ele com uma cara extremamente preocupada

-Tobi oque você tem??-Mete um termômetro na boca de tobi- Está com febre??

-Senpai está preocupado comigo- **- ****Disse tobi já tirando o termômetro da boca**

-Bem vamos ao oque interessa..ou melhor vamos ao jogo de confiçoes!

-NÃ...

-Se não líder mostrando outra caixinha

Essa parecia... mais... vamos dizer assim...err... mais "secreta"

-OK!,senão...Kakuzo sem salário, Hidan sem suas coisas religiosas, Deidara sem suas explosões, Sasori sem suas marionetes, Itachi sem...er...seus cremes de beleza!, Sinto muito Konan...mais...sem seus produtos de limpeza e atum em tamanho em família...er você...bem você...vai ver outros peixe sendo mortos pela sua espada Ò,Ó- **Grito pain deixando todo mundo**** assustados e tristes**

-Ok...TTTTTT

Depois de 10minutos estavam todos lá em um lugar que eu não saberia dizer qual era o local exatamente são que tinha um palco com varias cadeiras na frente...

-Bem... o jogo funciona assim... -Bem... o jogo funciona assim...-** E com isso tobi começou a explicar todo o jogo**

Depois de muito tempo de explicação com a metade dos Akatsukis dormindo...

-E então todos entenderam a explicação de tobi?se tiverem alguma duvida tobi vai gosta de responde!

-Só uma- **falou deidara com uma cara meio que desanimada**

-Pode perguntar senpai!

-Porque você demorou tanto para explicar?!

-Porque eu queria fazer isso!- **disse já ****com um auto-****falante na mão**

-ACORDEM SEUS DORMINHOCOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- **Gritou tobi auto **

**-**_x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_Não acabou não s ovo dar um aviso_

_Nesse cap vocês saberão os segredos de Tobi e Zetsu..sim aqueles La que eu fiquei devendo no cap 3_

_Voltando a fic_

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

E cada um foi revelando seus maiores segredos... até que então chegou o momento mais esperado entre este jogo!

-Zetsu, Zetsu, Zetsu, Zetsu, Zetsu, Zetsu, Zetsu, Zetsu, Zetsu, Zetsu, Zetsu, Zetsu, Zetsu, Zetsu, Zetsu, Zetsu, Zetsu, Zetsu, Zetsu, Zetsu, Zetsu, Zetsu- **falou todos os Akatsukis porque FINALMENTE eles iam ver o corpo de Zetsu!**

Com isso Zetsu começou a tirar a capa da Akatsukis...

Todos se surpreenderam ao ver o corpo de Zetsu Konan até desmaiou...os outros só não desmaiaram porque oque estava para vir era muito melhor!

-Ok...agora como eu me reproduzo... bem os da minha raça são hermafroditas!- **disse Zetsu já pondo sua capa de volta**

-Ok!...Quando você vai ter um filho ¬,\- **brincou deidara**

Zetsu tentando mudar de assunto começou a gritar "tobi" para mudar de assunto e conseguiu logo estavam todos gritando!

-O... Tobi vai falar T.X...-** por incrível que pareça tobi estava desanimado!**

Primeiro tobi tira sua mascara mostrando sua verdadeira cara mostrando também o porquê ele só enxerga com só um olho

-Bem meu verdadeiro nome é...Uchiha Madara...e deidara eu sempre te admirei, e adoro muito mesmo tirar com a sua cara...você devia vê como você fica...é tão divertido...e já que comecei a falar...vou termina, o Pain é um grande amigo meu quando o Jiraya voltou para konoha eu que cuidei dele e da Konan e o Zetsu é meu sensei...alias ele que me ensinou praticamente tudo!

* * *

_É ta ai o cap e sábado não sei c vai dar para postas tenho um aniversario e ainda tem reunião de pais na escola X,X to ferrado eu acho xD_

_E se puderem da um passada nas fics Du meu migo Kakashi-Senpai e do igorsambora que sempre me manda criticas e tento melhorar com as criticas dele_

_Esse site muda todo o texto no word tava MUITO melhor mesmo_

_Minha fic esta acabando so falta 2 cap para ela ter um FIM!_

_Até outro cap e porfavor reviews sim?_


	6. AVISO

_**AVISO

* * *

**___

_**Gente hoje meu dia começo péssimo e para piorar o motivo desse aviso esta aqui no lugar de um capitulo...**_

_**Esse motivo é:**_

_**Meu Word não que abri OS **__**capitulos**____**exatamente, OS **__**capitulos**____**poque**__** eu tinha **__**escrevido**__** 2 **__**capitulos**__** ontem que iam ser os últimos dessa fic e também **__**so**__** não postei porque tive que i dormi ...e hoje quando **__**vo**__** posta os capítulos não abrem é por isso desse aviso estar aqui no lugar de um capitulo! **__**X,**__**X**_

_**Por ultimo e não menos importante...**_

_**Eu agradeço a todos que acompanham a minha fic e me mandam reviews e aqueles **__**que acompanham minha fic e não me mandam **__**review**_

_**Esse aviso foi postado dia 2/11/07 as **__**11:08**__** AM**_

_**Xauz**_

_**Fuix**_


End file.
